A Catastrophic Secret
A Catastrophic Secret is a webisode of Super Hero High. It's plot is similar to A Big Bad Secret! It also introduces Sabrina Kyle. Plot Summary Sabrina Kyle, Daughter of Catwoman returns to Super Hero High after a mysterious absence only to find herself locked in a battle with Brenda Wayne over a deep dark secret from their past. Can Catwoman manage to get them to get along? Plot Synopsis The narrators mention that a new student or rather an old student is coming to Super Hero High. Penelope talks about a student she says has actual cat claws, while Vanessa replies that she heard the student drinks with her tongue. Alexis says "Poor Brenda". Clara replies with "It is "their" destiny to be enemies." Brenda shows up and asks "What's Up?" and a familiar voice says "That would be me." The voice belongs to Sabrina Kyle, daughter of Catwoman and Brenda's sister. Hailey says "It's Sabrina Kyle!" Sabrina says "Hello Brenda." Brenda replies with "I thought I smelled a wet hairball." Sabrina replies with "Oh, please, Bats. You couldn't find your way out of a litter box." Just then Catwoman shows up and says, "What's all the ruckus? Move along. Or taste my Cat O' Ninetales!" She then pulls out her whip and makes a crack so loud that it frightens Alexis, Clara and Hailey who run off terrified. Brenda and Sabrina are the only ones still there until Brenda goes off. Catwoman then tells Sabrina "Now you girls really need to--" But Sabrina cuts her off by saying "Talk to the paw, Mom." Later during PE, Brenda and the others are playing volleyball while Sabrina sits in the bleachers. Mavis Kent shows up with her camera crew and asks Brenda is it true that she was the one who sent Sabrina Kyle to the Belle Reve Rehabilitation School. She just groans and says "No Questions". Her anger makes her hit the ball right into Sabrina's hands where she just smiles and pops the ball with her sharp claw-like nails. Coach Grant sends her to the Headmistress' office. Before she leaves she walks up to Brenda and says "I'll see you after class." Mavis then says "You heard here first! Come see the Wayne vs. Kyle battle, right after school!" Later on, Brenda rips off a poster of the fight and says "This is stupid. I think we can settle our own problems." Then Sabrina says, "I agree. Do you except my challenge?" Brenda just groans and says, "Fine. Let's settle this right now." Brenda and Sabrina then both bare their claws ready for battle when Catwoman suddenly bursts through the doors saying "I said no fighting in the halls! Both of you, come with me!" Later on, Catwoman and her daughters are seen in an unknown room, possibly a part of the Batcave. They both say, "Mom! She started it!" Then Sabrina says, "Mom, Brenda's taking this "off the hood" thing too far. Ooh, mysterious secret! Look at me, I'm the Dark Knight's Daughter!" Brenda just replies with, "I'm not doing for me. You are so mean!" Catwoman then says, "Girls, zip it! You both know what it's like." Sabrina then says, "Yeah, yeah. If anyone knew that Catwoman was married to the Batman--" Brenda then finishes with "They'd flip their cowls." Catwoman replies, "That's right. So until graduation, we must keep our family secret. Now, let's give your friends a real competition." Later on, at the track, Brenda and Sabrina are about to do a relay race with their mother as the referee. Sabrina says, Ready for this, sister?" Brenda replies with, "You know it, girl!" Catwoman then blows the whistle and the two start running. Category:DC Category:Marvel Category:Episodes Category:Web Series